Sparks Fly
by Storm63
Summary: SamxOC: Eileen Durham has been an outcast in Lima for years and love has seemed to ignore her the entire time. But what happens when Sam Evans, the new kid in school, shows up. Will she finally find somebody to love? Title inspired by song.


I'm back with another Glee story. I can hardly keep up with the ones I have but I really couldn't help myself. This one is for Sam Evans. Just as a warning, I'm not hip to all that is happening in the most recent season of Glee so if I have facts wrong I apologize. We're in my OC's point of view.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs. All others mentioned belong to their respective owners.

_Eileen Taylor Durham|Sophomore|Blonde hair|Blue Eyes|Called Taylor Swift because of eerie likeness to her|5'7"|plays guitar and banjo|slight addiction to flannel and cowboy boots|born and raised in Alabama|moved right before freshman year|parents: Rebecca Elle Durham|41|blonde hair|brown eyes|5'6"|horse breeder & veterinarian|| Kevin Michael Durham|42|brunette|blue eyes|optometrist & 'cowboy'|6'2"|Siblings (3): Luke Brent Durham|21|brunette|blue eyes|6'2"|lacrosse player|Ohio State Buckeye| plays violin|| Casey Emily & Corey Edward|twins|blonde hair|brown eyes|11| Casey loves pink; plays piano/keyboard|Corey loves hunting camo; plays drums|_

**Sparks Fly**

Ever get the distinct feeling that you were doomed to be lonely for eternity? I get that all the time...and I'm only in high school. It just seems as if no one is interested, at least not since I moved from Alabama. It's probably the accent, or maybe the slight obsession with flannel, but whatever it is it seems to be repelling all of the boys in Ohio. But I was bound and determined to find someone because it wasn't like I was going anywhere.

* * *

It was the start of sophomore year and I was dreading it the entire summer. Don't get me wrong, I loved school and the couple friends that I did have but the cons definitely weighed down the pros. One of the cons was that there was this football player named Karofsky that was infatuated with me and I wasn't interested in the slightest. Figures, one boy in Ohio wants to date me and he's repulsive. That's just my luck. I got out of bed at the sound of my alarm and I sighed, not wanting to go to school. I shut off my alarm and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. Fifteen minutes later, I headed back into my room to get something to wear to school. After much deliberation, I chose a purple flannel shirt with jeans and pair of purple converse. I was going to wear my cowboy boots but everyone already knew I was weird and I didn't need to perpetuate the idea. I rushed downstairs to see my mom dishing out breakfast to my dad. "Morning."

"Morning, E."

"Where are the munchkins?"

"In bed. They go in later than you."

"Lucky punks." I sat down at the island and waited patiently for breakfast to hit the plate.

"Are you going to try anything new this year, E?"

"What do you mean, mom?"

"Like that Glee club everyone keeps talking about when they come into the hospital." I choked on my eggs and washed it down with some orange juice. "I'll take that as a no. Isn't Kurt in Glee club?"

"He is but to deal with everyone else, it just isn't worth it."

"Give it a shot."

"My taste in music is a little bit different than that of Glee club, mom." My dad laughed into his coffee cup and I just shrugged at my mother.

"You never know until you try, E." I rolled my eyes and finished my breakfast in enough time to catch the bus. I said goodbye to my parents and got onto the school bus, ignoring the looks I was getting from all the other kids on the bus. The looks were typical for me but I was hoping that they'd get bored with me and move on to some other weird kid. I sat down in the back of the bus and sighed. I put my headphones in and looked out the window, letting myself go to the music. I watched the school come into view and I stuffed my Ipod and headphones into my bag. I got off the bus, ignoring the shoves from other students as I made my way to my new locker for the year. I threw some of my notebooks into my locker and then headed off to my first class. I was walking into my classroom, science class to be exact, I bumped into a tall blonde boy who looked as if he was lost.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you."

"It's okay. I'm new here so I'm a little lost. Is this Mrs. Higgins' science class?"

"It is, yeah."

"Thanks. I'm Sam, by the way."

"I'm Eileen but everyone calls me Taylor."

"Why?"

"It's my middle name. People seem to like it more, I guess." Sam smiled at me and I felt my knees get weak. This kid has a killer smile. I walked away and sat down at a table in the middle of the class. Sam sat in the front of the class and started to talk to one of the girls in the class. The bell rang and Mrs. Higgins walked into the class, looking sort of irritated. She greeted the class and scanned over the students, taking note of her new clan for the year. She started off by introducing the class to all the students then she got right into the class, throwing us a school project right off the bat.

"Ms. Durham?"

I popped my head up from doodling in my notebook."Yes, Mrs. Higgins?"

"I'm going to pair you up with Mr. Evans here. He's new and I've heard good things about you when it comes to science class." I nodded my understanding and watched Sam turn around to look at me. I felt my cheeks get hot and I quickly turned my attention back to my notebook. It was certainly turning out to be a great first day. Not.

**-FIN- **

I hope that wasn't too awful bad for a first chapter. Next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


End file.
